A Wonderful Life?
by shadow-goddess99
Summary: Magical Melodies basicly with a new character. My ocxfarmer. just read it, I'm not good with summeries.
1. Chapter 1

SG- Here's my new story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer- Still don't own Harvest Moon. Darn.

_(Bob)-_thinking.

" Bob."- Speaking.

Chapter One 

" So Nami, how have you been?" Haley asked; it wasn't every day that Nami popped up in Flower Bud Village.

Nami shrugged as she sipped on her grape soda. (A/N: I forgot what kind of drinks Doug sells at the Perch Inn. My bad, if you know what he sells, please email me so I can change it. Much thanks!) " Not so bad I guess; I got a new job."

Haley smirked. Nami, with a _job_, ha, now there's a surprise. " Really? What's the job?"

Nami glanced at Haley before downing the rest of her soda. " Weather Girl, I'm the new weather girl."

Haley stared at Nami before she burst out laughing. " You're the new Weather Girl? Ha, ha! Whew," She wiped a tear from her eye. " I'm good now."

" Well, it puts money on the table, so I'm okay with it. And besides, it's not like I have to do a lot. I just read my lines and I'm done." Nami shrugged. " It's not that bad I suppose." She turned and smirked at Haley. " It's better than serving food and drinks at some Inn."

Haley smiled and grabbed Nami's cup off the counter. " Yeah, you're right. But, its not all that bad working here either." She picked up a soapy rag out of the sink to scrub the dirty cup with. " I've made some friends here, and there are tones of things to do on my time off, so I'm content living here, even if I'm just serving food and drinks at some Inn."

Nami chuckled before pushing herself up and out of her seat. Haley saw this and dropped the cup back into the sink. " Leaving already Nami?" She asked as Nami slung her orange rucksack back over her shoulder.

She sighed and slowly nodded. " Yeah, it takes me a bit of time to make it back to the city. I'll be back next Saturday though. Guess I'll see you then, huh?"

" Yeah, see you then. Will you be here for the beach festival?" Haley asked as she walked Nami to the exit. " You're always here for the beach festival."

Nami nodded, still halfway in the doorframe. " I always come for the beach festival, don't know what it is about it that intrigues me, but I like it."

" Are you sure it's not all the guys that are shirtless and dripping wet? Oh, and some even wear Speedos!" Haley joked.

Nami rolled her eyes. " Oh, that's exactly why I come, let me tell you." She smirked. " Who doesn't want to see a whole lot of shirtless guys in Speedos." She joked back.

" Yeah," Haley sighed, with a smile still firmly planted on her face. " Guys in Speedos are hott."

Nami chuckled before waving goodbye to Haley. " I'll see you next Saturday." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Haley waved back, as she watched Nami slowly walk away. " I'll see you next Saturday." Haley whispered sadly. _(Why does Saturday have to be so far away?) _She sighed and gingerly walked back over to the sink. _(I totally lied to Nami when she was over here… I haven't really _made_ any _real_ friends here, just acquaintances. The only _real_ friends that I have here is Maria, Gwen and Ann. And Gwen doesn't really count; she's just my cousin!) _She frowned before picking the cup up back out of the water. She stared at the cup in her hand before she sighed and dropped it back into the sink.

" GWEN!" She hollered up stairs. (A/N: Let's just say that there's an upstairs where Doug, Gwen and Haley sleep, ok?) " I'M GOING OUT FOR A WALK!" She waited for a reply, but Gwen never answered back.

Haley frowned and walked over to the staircase. " Gwen?" She looked upstairs but it was dark, and no lights were on. Her frown deepened. No lights upstairs meant that both Gwen and Doug weren't upstairs, and since she was the only one downstairs; she figured that both of them had left a while ago. _(They must've left while Nami and I were chatting…hmm…I wonder where they disappeared off too.)_

Haley shrugged before grabbing the keys from the junk drawer. _(They each have a set of keys for themselves, so it wont hurt if I lock up the place and go for a little walk.) _She stared at the keys in her hands before jingling them and walking out of the Inn.

She was about halfway to the beach when she noticed a big crowd gathered at the main square. She squinted her eyes, and sure enough, there was Gwen and Doug, standing in the middle of the crowd.

" What the," She mumbled to herself before re-directing herself away from the beach and forward towards the crowd in the main square. " Gwen! Doug!"

Doug and Gwen turned their heads and glanced at Haley as she approached them. " What's up?" Gwen asked as Haley shoved her way through the crowd towards them.

" What are you guys doing, no wait, what is the whole _town _doing out here, in the middle of the night no less." Haley asked, breathing heavily.

" Well," Doug started. " There's a new farmer here, apparently the Mayor's add in the paper about the Exciting New Ranch Plan caught his attention and he moved on down here."

"Yeah," Gwen turned around. " He's going to move into that old house by the ocean!"

" Oh, lovely." Haley frowned. The ocean was her place to go when she wanted to be alone, and now she was going to have to share it with some new city boy, great, just great. Her life couldn't get any better, note the sarcasm there folks.

SG99- Well here's my new story, since no one reviewed my last 2, I've decided to try once more. So review! I'm hoping for 5 or more reviews before I update, and for my loyal fans who read Married to Him, chapter 11(I think?) is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow-goddess99- well here's chapter 2! WHOOT! Ahem, anyways, thank you all of my wonderful reviewers, and keep doing what you do best, review!

Disclaimer- still don't own Harvest Moon, or any of its games. But I do own Haley, and this story!

SG- I thought I'd describe Haley a bit. So here it goes.

Haley 

**Age: **19

**Birthday:** Summer 17

**Personality:** Very sarcastic and outspoken. Shy when introduced to new people, but if she gets bad vibes from someone she isn't all that polite, unless she has to be. She has tons of mood swings and is very emotional, so watch out! She doesn't make friends too well, and doesn't fit in Flower Bud Village because most of the girls there are too nice and/or too preppy for her likes. Her best friends in FBV are Maria and Ann.

**Looks:** Semi-short dark brown hair which she always keeps in two piggy tails; Deep forest green eyes; usually wears a tank top and Capri's/cargo pants and a pair of tennis shoes; she wears a white and black checkered wrist band; and she wears a black and white checkered seat belt, belt.

**Likes:** Blue mistflowers, cookies, chocolate, cake, and any kind of fruit.

Chapter 2

" So, um…is the new farmer guy even here yet?" Haley asked Doug and Gwen as they got shoved around in the big crowd of townspeople.

" No…I don't think so…" Gwen muttered.

Doug turned and looked at Haley and shook his head 'no'. " He isn't here yet. But the Mayor said that his ferry should be arriving soon."

" Oh." Haley frowned. " I'm going back home." She muttered before turning back around to leave the mosh pit of town's people.

" But Haley," Gwen grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. " Don't you want to meet him? I bet he's cute!" she gushed.

" So what if the guy is cute." Haley pried Gwen's hand off her arm. " I'm already interested in a guy, so I really don't _have_ to meet this kid. And besides," she smirked. " The Mayor is more than likely going to bring him to the Inn tomorrow morning for us all to meet. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." She turned to leave but stopped and looked at Gwen. " If I'm not at the Inn when you get back, I'll be at the beach." She waved. " Later." And with that said, she was off to the beach.

_(I can't believe Gwen sometimes, she's so boy-obsessed! And she can't even see that Bob's madly in love with her…)_ She shook her head. _(Poor Bob. Ah, the beach.)_ She smiled as the soft beach breeze hit her face. " So peaceful…" she sighed in content and walked over towards the ocean.

She reached down and slipped off her shoes and socks. _(It's much better to walk on the beach barefoot.) _She smiled and dipped her foot in the ocean. " Brr, cold." She quickly removed her foot from the water and rubbed it, trying to get it warm again.

" Well, it should be cold. It is night time you know?"

" Wha," Haley frowned, she did not recognize that voice. " Who are you?" Haley asked, not bothering to turn around, but instead she sat down in the soft sand.

" I'm Rei."

Haley's frown deepened, that didn't sound like Ray. " Are you sick or something? You don't sound like yourself Ray."

" Well, I'm not sick. And I think you have the wrong Ray."

Haley pondered this but still refused from turning around. Then it all came to her. " You're the new farmer, aren't you?" she nodded to herself. " It would make sense after all, you're a guy, I don't know you, and Doug said that your ferry would arrive soon." She said, more to herself than to Rei.

" Well, yeah, I'm Rei. And yes, I'm the new farmer."

Haley nodded and stood up. She dusted the sand off her butt and finally turned around to face Rei. _(Well, he certainly pulled off the farmer look. Backwards hat and suspenders. Well, hate to break it to Gwen, but, he's not all that great looking. Jamie and Blue are SO way better. And they can pull off the farmer look.)_

Rei smiled at her. " So, are you going to tell me your name?"

Haley shook her head. " Didn't plan on it farmer boy." Haley smirked when she saw Rei's face. _(Shocked, I see. He shouldn't be surprised.)_

" Well, I'll be leaving now. So, if you'll excuse me." Haley pushed by Rei and started to walk back to the Perch Inn.

" Hey now, wait just a second." Rei grabbed her arm, thus preventing her from leaving. " Please, all I want to know is your name miss."

Haley sighed and glared down at Rei's arm. " You'll find out tomorrow, you can wait." She tore her arm out of his grasp and walked at a faster pace back to the Inn.

" Fine then, tomorrow." Rei called to her before she was out of sight.

Haley 'pfted' and opened the door to the Inn. " I'm back!"

" Haley, there you are!" Gwen called as she ran down the stairs to greet her cousin.

" So, did you meet the new farmer?" Haley asked sitting down on the counter.

Gwen sighed. " No. The Mayor showed him where his house was and he was off before me, Doug, or the rest of the town could meet him." Gwen said depressed.

" Oh. That's a shame. I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning. G'night." With that said Haley walked up to her room and threw herself at the bed. _(Maybe if I wake up really early, I can miss him…but it won't really matter, I'll have to meet him eventually.) _ She thought before drifting off to into a deep sleep.

SG99- Well there's chapter 2, review please! 5 or more!


End file.
